


Love Triangle

by EncyclopediaOfWeirdness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Hook-Up, Las Vegas Wedding, fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness/pseuds/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky Rosen is Carver Edlund's number one fan. A Sam girl who falls hard and fast when she meets him in person but then she finds that Chuck has what she's looking for. When that doesn't last- she swoons over Sam once again. Sam and Chuck team up, hoping to get the fan girl off their backs for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Triangle

  
  


"What happened to Chuck?" 

"He dumped me. I think I intimidated him with my vibrant sexuality." The blonde heartily admitted, fidgeting with her fingertips in embarrassment. 

Sam reached his arm behind his head, rubbing the back of neck with some force. Caught in the middle of a young woman's celebrity crush wasn't exactly on Sam Winchester's bucket list. He didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't just lead her on either. Searching for the appropriate words to say, the hunter drew in a deep breath. "Becky," he sighed. Her eyes lit up like a child about to open presents on Christmas morning. He could see how she practically inflated with hope as her name escaped his lips. "You'll find someone. Now, I am not that guy but," Tears had already begun to form in the corner of her eyes. Her head slowly sunk towards her lap. Sam knew he had to tread carefully. He paused, fighting to not say anything that would create a full on waterfall. "Look, you're a great gi-woman." Choking on his own words. "Keep your chin up and just be you." Although his face may have cringed during that sentence, his words were sincere. 

Becky fell silent. Of course she was upset but there wasn't anything she could do to keep Sam Winchester by her side. 

"Uh, Becky?" A shaky voice interrupted the awkward silence. 

The blonde perked up at the familiar tone. It was Chuck! Had he come to break her heart all over again too? 

Slowly the writer approached the two. Confidence wasn't Chuck's strong suit. It was obvious that he was nervous- the tremble in his voice to the shuffled walk. "Can we talk?" His glance shifted toward Sam before giving him the signal to vamoose. That was his cue to get the hell out of there! And boy did he take it! "I can't stop thinking about you." He confessed. "And not just because you're a character in the books." 

The blonde attempted to not beam with enthusiasm until she knew he meant it. "What are you saying exactly, Chuck?" That haughty tone staggered his way. 

"Would you do me the honors and be my girlfriend again?" The poor guy was nervous enough for asking the question in the first place. The anticipation of her answer was the worst. 

Becky took a few good seconds to drum up a response. She rotated in her chair to face him, strongly gripped the backing and huffed. "Promise not to be intimidated this time?" 

"W-what?" He was caught off guard by the question. 

She didn't even wait for an answer and flung straight into his arms. "Yes Chucky!"


End file.
